


Touch

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [4]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Doesn't really qualify as smut at all, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sexy Times, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: They get some much needed time together.Rated M just to be safe.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write anything like this. I didn't want it to be too graphic because I still don't know how to write anscene like that. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it

Anthony and Penelope had a date night which was to end with her sleeping over. They had told Eloise that they were going to marathon a show she hates just to be sure she wouldn't invite herself, like she tended to do.

The truth was Penelope was hoping tonight was the night they had sex. She wasn't desperate or anything but the woman had needs. Who wouldn't if their boyfriend was Anthony Bridgerton?It had been hard to escape long enough to have sex. She wanted him to ravish her, not having to worry if someone was going to walk in.

It had been a great date, they had dinner and enjoyed a walk by the Thames. Once they got closer to his apartment she could feel her skin tightening. He had been giving little touches here and there. His hand had lightly went up and down her back. 

Anthony was affected but he tried to control himself. She looked gorgeous and she kept giving him these looks. Be was going to go mad if they didn't arrive soon. Wouldn't do well to walk with a boner around London, would it?

Penelope's skin had to be on fire. She was burning.  
They barely made it through the door before they pounced on each other. Clothes were strewn about the place.

Anthony had her pinned to the wall of his bedroom. Torturing her with his mouth on her jaw, slowly moving down. He held her wrists with one hand above her head while his other hand roamed her body. 

She was wearing her bra and panties but not for long. Anthony was able to get rid of them in a second.

The sounds coming from her didn't sound like her at all. She sounded wanton and needy. She sounded like a woman who knew what she wanted.

She whined when his mouth was no longer on her. She closed her eyes and arched her back. She needed his mouth on her, anywhere. 

"Look at me." He said.

"I want your eyes on me as I take you apart."

He released her wrists and grabbed her thigh with his hand. She felt like she was going to go crazy if he didn't do something. He knelt down and put her thigh over his shoulder. Her hand wound itself in his hair and the other held onto the wall for support. Her legs. felt like jelly.

He teased her, giving soft pecks and nibbles along her inner thigh. Starting at the knee and working his way closer to her core.

"You're fucking perfect, did you know that? You drive me crazy." Anthony said against her skin, she felt and heard him at the same time. She was getting frustrated and more turned on as time went by.

"You're going to drive me crazy if you don't touch me!"

Anthony didn't need any more motivation. 

She tasted so good! Her skin was soft against his. He could do this all day.

He looked up and saw that she was looking at him. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were hooded, her mouth was slightly open. She was perfect. 

Colin was on his way to Anthony's place. He had some questions about the family party next week. He went to the door and was about to knock when he heard something. 

Penelope was wound so tightly, all she could do was yell Anthony's name as she reached her release. She said it over and over again. He could easily get used to that. 

Colin noticed what the sounds were and ran as far away from the door as possible. He didn't need to hear any more lest he be scarred for life. He was thoroughly grossed out at hearing his brother be with some random woman.

Anthony and Penelope didn't realize how close they came to being discovered. They had other matters at hand. Starting with Anthony exploring every inch of her body and making her scream his name again.


End file.
